


Kara and Lena's Downtime

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sex (mentioned), Smut (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Here's what Kara and Lena do in their downtime when Kara isn't saving National City as Supergirl and being a reporter at CatCo and when Lena isn't worrying about her company, L-Corp, and how to run the new company she just bought, CatCo Worldwide Media.This story has slight mentions of sex and smut. I might have been horny as I was writing this. ;)





	Kara and Lena's Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been on paper for too long. I'm glad to finally share it with you all. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Kara and Lena loved having downtimes. Who didn't?

 

They especially loved spending their downtimes with each other. Kara loved taking time away to relax from saving the National City citizens as Supergirl and to stop worrying about upcoming assignments as a reporter at CatCo. Lena also loved doing this because it took away her worries about L-Corp and how to run the new company she just bought, CatCo Worldwide Media. 

 

Being the newest owner of CatCo, Lena was near Kara a lot. There were times where Lena would lure Kara away from her co-workers, get her somewhere in a private room, and they'd have quick makeout sessions or quickies, if they were feeling extra horny. Some of those sex toys that Lena brought in her bag would be put to good use. Lena wouldn't do this with Kara a lot because gossip would spread around the workplace and office so fast. She had her reputation to keep as the owner. These rare sessions would happen in the afternoon. Lena would be wore down from walking around CatCo checking up on everybody and Kara would be stressed as a reporter. They needed moments where they had to be together and relieve stress. 

 

Lena and Kara loved going out to restaurants. Kara especially loved it whenever Lena talked science-y. Kara gets turned on by her smart girlfriend whenever she sees this. Kara's favorite drinks were beer and Aldebaran rum, which was deadly to humans. It was an alien cocktail. Lena knew Kara was Supergirl and Lena always wanted to try the rum. Kara would always refuse to give Lena any because she didn't want to take the risk of killing her girlfriend. Kara sometimes puts Aldebaran rum in her cups and bottles in her bags whenever she went out to drink at the underground Alien bar. Lena's favorite drink was wine. Lena loved watching Kara drunk. She thought drunk Kara was hilarious and so cute. Seeing Kara like that always made Lena happy. She was loose and didn't have the weight of the world and city on her shoulders. Lena always thought her girlfriend was cute, though.

 

In their downtime, they'd make love, watch movies, cuddle, help each other with what they needed to do with their jobs and positions, and pig out. Kara loved potstickers. Kara would also take Lena flying over the city. Lena loved being up in the air with her girlfriend, the superheroine of National City. 

 

The Luthor girl and Superheroine loved spending their downtimes together. 

 

 


End file.
